Humandroid: Life as a human, life as an android
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: Life means struggle and vocaloid means only musical machines to a teen waitress. The human girl did not imagine to have an android coworker, neither to end up as a ruthless vocaloid master, nor to become the dirty fantasy of a certain blonde vocaloid. But reality is stranger than imagination. Story of a human dealing with android singers. Rating M in future for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story in this site. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the plot of the story, and the main protagonist/Master of the vocaloids. The rest of all the characters belong to Yamaha Corporation and other manufacturers.

 **Warning:** Sexual scenarios between human and robot would be included in later chapters.

* * *

 **$~Present~$**

"Master, we would like to go to the summer festival today."

I did not look to see who it was, since I knew the voice of the teal haired mechanical diva well enough. The most popular vocaloid to others, and to me,...the most irresponsible android, Miku Hatsune.

Without looking up from my lab-work, I sternly replied, "I thought Krypton held a recording session for some special summer festival songs today, for you all except Kagamine L."

"Yes, but...the festival will be over." Miku whined, "And we have to wait for next year."

"You went last year, didn't you?" I narrowed my hazel eyes to her teal ones. "As far I've been informed, you ditched Krypton's last year recording session for the same reason, and Mr. Hiyama had to pay for compensation. I am not doing the same mistake, Hatsune."

Then I saw another two official vocaloids, Kaito Shion and Rin Kagamine. "Master, could you please request them to postpone it?"

"Why do you always have to make yourself an idiot, Shion?" I spat to him coldly, "They are recording for the summer festival so, if we postpone the recording, will that be anymore summer festival?! Besides, Megurine has already left for the studio. Why don't you learn sincerity from her?!"

"Tch, why do you always have to be so rude?!" Of course it was Rin, known as rebel among the androids.

"Because, I manage a bunch of dumb androids!" My anger was growing. "Last time when I allowed you all to go to the amusement park, you held a public concert on the spot instead of getting on rides, and I had to hear from Krypton! Not only that, because of you, I had to face lots of embarrassments. You guys just get away because of your popularity and I have to handle your doings!"

"It never bothered our real master!" A grunt came from the arrogant blonde.

"Looks like, Mr. Hiyama pampered up you guys so much that you never realize what troubles can be caused to other people because of your foolishness! InCom Vocaloids may have lost to you guys, Utaloids may have resigned in singing but at least they are self-dependent and take their jobs seriously! And here you, the official vocaloids of Krypton, only except Sakine and Megurine, what you all do is to get up late in the morning, eat your three-time meals and snacks, check your youtube statistics, do your fancy shopping and sleep. And yes, you only sing when new songs are written, because you don't need to practice regularly to keep your voice clear as you're machines! On the other side, from dawn to dusk I can't have time for a single breath because of all the lab-work to maintain and upgrade you vocaloids and utaloids, as well as doing and managing the household!"

I could have stopped myself here, but I did not because of my fiery persona, which had been suppressed for a long time because of duties and responsibilities as the master of androids. "Do you know that I did not take a single penny from the money that had been earned from your albums, because I didn't create you and I earn by working myself! Do you know that I sleep only 3 hours per day, because of all the chores and maintenance for you fucking musical machines?! If only hadn't I promised Mr. Hiyama not to change your program...!" I growled loudly before noticing Rin groaning herself. Miku and Kaito went utterly shocked before looking down in guilt or...well, I don't want to know. Then I saw Meiko was there too. I sighed before, she spoke up,

"Master Takahane, I'm really sorry on behalf of them. I feel guilty myself because I've seen you carrying out duties all alone, yet I never informed them about it. So, I'm also-..."

"No you're not, Sakine." I cut her off. "You're the only vocaloid who worked with Mr. Hiyama and for that purpose, he programmed you differently. You wanted to help me too, but it's me, who asked you to focus on singing, because that's what Mr. Hiyama truly wanted. But, as for this toppers..." I pointed the rest with my thumb, "...they got the best Artificial Intelligence technology in their brains and the best vocal synthesizer below their throats, nothing else." I finally said out the last speeches, for which I had to regret later, "...So you might be able to think like humans but cannot feel truly like them. Because it's not coded in your programs and that's why...to me, you vocaloids are nothing more than androids!"

I gasped myself within seconds I said that. Then I turned my heels to go to my bedroom.

"I wish, our master Kiyoteru were alive!" I heard Rin's voice.

"Likewise, Kagamine R." I snorted without looking back, before going to my bedroom. Suddenly, I felt pain inside me, I realized that since they were not programmed like that, so they were unable to consider other people's feelings. They were only made to entertain people by their voices and dancing. I remembered the beginning of this life of mine. Because of the sudden death of the creator and the original master of the vocaloids, Kiyoteru Hiyama, I was the one to get selected for being in charge for the official vocaloids. How did this happen? I will be coming up with that later. Rin had a song entitled, 'daughter of evil', which was about a teen cruel princess. But in reality, I was the evil here...being the new merciless master.

I don't know how long I napped on my rocking chair, until I woke up by the sound of opening the door. It was a blonde android, who was not there during the commotion, but was also annoying like his twin sister and careless like other vocaloids.

"Do you need something, Kagamine L?" My eyes were half opened, so couldn't see his expression.

"You know, Len is much easier to call."

"You didn't come here to point that out, did you?" I deadpanned.

"You didn't have to say that much, Master." I heard Len's stern voice...for the first time. "Do you know how much that hurt us all?"

I expected Len to argue with me about earlier, but didn't expect that they would be hurt that much. Yet I kept my cool.

"So, someone is butthurt about his sis being scolded. I guess you missed some parts of my lecture."

"It's you, who ordered us to stay away while you work...because you can think well being alone."

Now I went appalled because Len Kagamine, the short-heightened cheeky, insolent, carefree blonde vocaloid was back-talking while keeping his head cool, the one android who I truly despised because he was the one that used to disturb me most during my work.

"You know why I bother you for every need?" Len continued, while slowly stepping towards me, "Because I want your attention."

Huh? I raised one of my brows to think what I heard just now. I noticed that he flinched after what he just spat.

"I mean, we all need attention...from our master. Every creations like us need that." Len recovered himself. "You barely come out from your lab room if we leave you alone. That's why we seek you out whenever we need something, so that we could see our master at least once in a day."

Well, he was so true... Because my first two days with them passed peacefully and I really did not have to deal with them. But from third day, Len started bothering me for every little thing, then the others followed suit. What he said about wanting my attention, was pretty touchy. But I would have felt more concerned if it were Miku or Kaito. As for Len, he was the house prankster, so it was hard for me to believe him.

"I...will make some banana desert for you." I quickly got up from my chair, "Since I got some attention loving machines..." I passed him but could not go...as I felt my hand being grabbed.

"You know Arisa, what your real problem is...that you just treat us as machines, not as persons."

My eyes now widened by two facts, one is Len calling my first name, two, this was not the Len Kagamine that we know...so patient and cold. But I did not want myself to get nervous in front of him.

"Isn't that what you are?" I replied cockily, not knowing what was to come up next. And then I was suddenly pushed hard, and next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall with my hands beside my head, gripped by Len's hands.

"We're more than machines. Or, at least I am." There was no emotion in his voice. "I guess it's time I prove that to you. I've waited for way too long..."

"Kagamine L!" I roughly said, "Let go or I'll hibernate you!"

"And then Krypton will screw you..." I heard a blunt reply...and saw a wicked smirk. I tried to shove him off but Len did not even budge an inch.

"Oh my...didn't our little master know that machines are stronger than humans?"

My hazel eyes looked up to Len's electric blue eyes. Though I was angry, yet I could tell there was something else in his eyes, and a look he was giving me which I never saw from him before. "So you're trying to prove yourself equal as human with that attitude, huh?!" I grumbled.

"I already said I would do that. But not with attitude."

"Oh really?" I sarcastically said, "Then enlighten me how!"

Within seconds, I felt my face being held, before feeling something really soft pressing roughly on my lips...

And that's how that damn blonde android stole my first kiss.

* * *

Want me to continue? Please review and I will.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews in first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 **N/B:** Krypton and InCom have been used as the two companies of vocaloids. Present and Past have been entitled for different scenarios. Present scene will be continued until the 'Past' headline comes, and vice versa.

* * *

 **~Present~**

I just froze there standing with widened eyes, not getting what the actual fuck was happening. I felt Len's grip tightening my hands while he nibbled my lips. I did not respond at first, before the blonde became a little forceful. He started to bite softly and lick my lower lips to enter...my eyes softened and composure started to loosen. But to my rescue,

"Master, master!" Len let me go, before smirking at me...as I was dazed with half-lidded eyes. I finally stood steadily before wiping my lips and right then the teal-haired girl entered.

"Master, I-...uh, Len?"

"I heard what happened earlier." The blonde's answer seemed ready. "But Miku, Master Takahane was always there for us, when Master Kiyoteru was no more. So, we should not let her down in front of Krypton."

"I know, that's why I came to apologize her." Miku looked down.

"You don't have to, Hatsune. I'm sorry for being harsh." I said, "To be honest, since I didn't invent any of you, so I don't have right to intrude your personal lives. It's just...Krypton supports my family so I owe them. That's why I have to push you for them. So, I'm sorry but you still have to go to the recording. I'll call them to request for a group song so that you all can leave early and then join the summer festival."

Now the twin-tailed diva smiled. I saw the rest of them too. I called to Krypton and they agreed for a group song. Except for Rin, my other androids hugged me. She used to despise me from the beginning so I was not that upset. I thought, it's because she never accepted me in the place of Kiyoteru.

The androids left for the recording studio and I closed the door. When I was making my way to the lab, again I found myself being grabbed, followed by being pushed on the coach this time.

"The fuck, Kagamine?! What now?!"

"So, is that why you became our Master?!" Len growled loudly which made me scared a bit. His face was sweaty, teeth gritted, cerulean eyes gleaming in rage, golden bangs loosely hung from forehead...even though in that situation, I managed to notice how attractive he looked when angry. And it was not childish, nope...it was never childish at all. Comparing to Kaito's age and height, Len's image always was of a shota, child-like or immaturity. Same goes for Rin, but the girl always acted just like her image was represented on the songs and to fans. As for the blonde android boy, no matter how much childish his appearance and image are represented to the world, Len was never a child to the begin with. Yes, he always did mischief in the house and loved video games but that was not enough to make him a child. In fact, he was much more matured than the ice-cream loving vocaloid. Kaito was the one with a bubbly personality, always puffed his cheeks when his ice-cream got eaten by someone and had a really fluffy relationship with Miku. On the contrary, from what I heard from Luka and Meiko's gossips that Len did not want any girlfriend right now, because he wanted a woman, not a girl. Again, long ago, before becoming their master, I heard from a certain someone that...Len had crush on none but his own twin...and Rin had the mutual feelings. Not to mention, their fans constantly shipping them and Krypton making their music videos as couples. And this was the most likely scenario. But I did not care. For one, as their maintainer, this was none of my business, for two, since they are androids so they cannot exactly be defined as siblings just because of identical features. So, human immorality like incest won't work here.

"What the...? Let go of me, damn it!" I tried to push and kick but lost to the inhuman strength of a machine. "What're you being angry for suddenly?!" So, I asked instead.

"You said earlier that we were nothing more than machines to you, that's okay. Then why're you sacrificing all your happiness because of us? Who asked you to kill your sleep for our maintenance? Why're you spending your life after taking care of us when people enjoy their life at your age?! Why Arisa, why?! Why did you become our master?!" Len huffed. I could notice the angry blue eyes now started to tear up slowly.

I was about to speak the truth before I shut myself, then slowly spoke up.

"You know the difference between me and Mr. Hiyama? He created you all and took care of you like his own children. As for me, you know what happened with InCom vocaloids when I used to work with them. After that, I had no more money left and I got a family behind me. So, I had to take this paid job that Krypton offered me...to look after you all."

I felt the grip on me loosening, before hearing, "I understand your family is important to you than anything else and you're with us because of them..." Len stood up and suddenly became way too cold from the fiery form earlier, "But, being our Master is like a job to you?! Is this what you've always been thinking after you started living with us?! Oh right, your objectives are to maintain and program to run some musical machines...how could I forget?! I can see, why Rin hates you so much...she's right! You can never replace our Master Kiyoteru!"

"And I don't want myself to be that either... It's not my fault if you official vocaloids forgot that I came from Krypton's rival." I replied back quickly, equally coldly...since I did not want him to sense that I was hurt by his words, "So, I hope you finally understand. As my duty, I'll always make sure that you all survive and sing well. But other than that, it'll be wise for you not to expect anything else too much from me."

Well, it was actually the half-truth. When Kiyoteru's doctors confirmed that he could not get cured and did not have much time to live, Krypton indeed offered me to be their new Vocaloid Master because of my excellence in programming and my job experience as the assistant of their rival company InCom's vocaloid master back then, Toshiro Yamada. Toshiro went jail for some incident, and his vocaloids fell into disaster before I took them, along with the utaloids, under my care. This time, I changed their programs to replace musical skills to work abilities because money was the most important issue at that time. I spent most of my money for their maintenance because we lost InCom as our sponsor after Toshiro was gone. Later, Krypton offered a proposal for taking care of the expenses of my mother, younger brother and sister, in exchange of me being the new master of the vocaloids that once belonged to Kiyoteru Hiyama. But I was supposed to reject the proposal because of the previously rivalry issue. And money problem was getting solved because of the income of the employing vocaloids and InCom changed their mind and wanted to deal with me. So, that was a great chance for me to crack Krypton's official vocaloids out of the market, in order for the comeback of my vocaloids and utaloids. Yet, I had accepted Krypton's deal at the end...for the sake of top vocaloids created by Kiyoteru.

Not long before Kiyoteru Hiyama's death, I was informed that Krypton was planning to sell their vocaloids in auction individually after his death, because he got a huge debt on him after their maintenance. I could see why. After all, unlike me and Toshiro, Kyoteru did not invent his androids for business purposes, he created them for his own happiness...to get over the sorrow of losing his son years ago. I also heard that Kaito was named after Kyoteru's deceased son, Kaito Hiyama.

So, when Krypton offered the deal, I was about to turn down, but when I got to know what they were gonna do with their vocaloids if I rejected, well...I did not know what came into me. Since I lost my own father, I could realize the feelings of those vocaloid machines, after knowing that their beloved father-like master would no more be with them. Besides, being sold in auction would only add insult to injury. Those vocaloids would not be even able to stay together to comfort each other. So, that feeling of conscience, made me ignore the hostiity and change my mind, leading to deal with Krypton. Meanwhile, InCome took back the other vocaloids so I did not have to worry about them though it was hard for me to leave them, I am still keeping the utaloids who are now living by doing different human jobs. Of course, this fact was the other half of the truth, which either the vocaloids or the utaloids still do not know, since Krypton had my mouth shut by their offer for my family. And I stayed as the evil figure to the droids of Kyoteru Hiyama.

I did not realize that the android boy already left...as I was in deep thoughts to remember how my life ended up being filled with androids.

* * *

 **~Past~**

My name is Arisa Takahane. I am just your average girl with 5'2" height, fair complexion, hip-length wavy black hair and hazel eyes. I am 15 years old. I live with my mother, a younger brother and a younger sister at Gekido city. After my father passed away, our financial solvency was gone. So, my mother decided to go back to our hometown where she planned to look after our firms. I was studying at a local middle school so I stayed back. I took a part-time job as a waitress in a local restaurant to bear my expanses.

At that time, vocaloids were new concepts, yet rapidly popular. I did not have time in my struggling life to pay attention to them. I just used to hear from people's talk and watched some songs on the tv monitor of our restaurant while serving. Miku Hatsune was the only one whose name I knew. Little I knew, my life would turn upside down because of these singing androids. Yeap, that's the only idea I had on vocaloids...just some human-like robots that could sing, until...a new waitress joined our cafe.

After two months of my joining, she came. She had long dark blonde hair tied in a side ponytail and had golden eyes. Her name was Neru Akita. She was very cute but unsocial. At our break period, she was always confined into her cellphone. But what I noticed that, she always had a sad expression. Somehow, we two loners got along with each other even though we did not speak much. Besides, our residence was at same way so we used to go home together. I also used to observe a certain thing about her, which I never brought up before an incident.

One day, our manager informed that the entire restaurant had been booked for the night for a grand dinner...more precisely, the dinner was for vocaloids for their success. By the game of fate, me, Neru and a butler were selected for serving the dinning. For me, it did not seem to be any problem. I was rather glad because of the special payment I was supposed to get paid, plus the tips would be huge. So, the extra money was my major concern rather than seeing the vocaloids. Everything was going alright, before I heard Neru talking to the manager,

"Sorry sir, but I'm not feeling well. I don't think I'll be able to serve today."

"But since you two have been selected for today, other waitresses are on leave. What can be done?"

Without thinking, I walked towards them. "That won't be a problem...I can handle it all myself."

"Are you sure, Takahane?"

"Yes, I could use the double payment."

"Okay, then you'll get Akita's payment, too. But you've to work harder for this."

"Don't worry, I think I can take it."

After the manager left, Neru thanked me. When she was about to leave, I grabbed her hand, before saying out,

"I'll stop by your place after the duty. Please keep awake."

Neru looked surprised since I never visited her home despite of knowing the address. Actually, neither of us were aware that the bond of friendship had already formed between us.

"Yeah sure." She managed to smile before leaving.

* * *

Finally it was evening. Me and a butler were waiting to receive the guests. Within 8 pm the guests arrived. They all arrived together since it was a group of vocaloids with their owner, Kiyoteru Hiyama. Well, I just could not believe my eyes. If I did not know about Miku Hatsune, I would never identify her as vocaloid. Her skin, eyes, hair, everything seemed to be like real human. It was not clear on the television, but I was awestruck to see her in front. Not only her, when I saw the rest people, there was no way to tell that they were not human. I could identify Kiyoteru Hiyama, the only human, because among the people, he seemed to be the eldest, only his attire were like a corporate guy and he was the only one without headphones.

For a minute, I went to the kitchen for the last check on the foods. While checking them out, I wondered, how a machine could swallow foods. But anyway, I shrugged it off and came back to the diner to see all of them taking seat. Then I could have a good look on each of them...the vocaloids.

Apart from Miku Hatsune and Kiyoteru Hiyama, there were a tall blue haired blue eyed handsome guy, who seemed to be of 19-20, a very beautiful young girl of similar age with long pink hair and blue eyes, another pretty older girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. And finally, there were a pair of blondes, a girl and a boy, almost same age as me. The girl had short hair with left-parted side bangs attached with a big white bow. The boy was short in height and had his honey blonde longish hair tied in a short ponytail and messy bangs that nicely fell over his forehead. I noticed this boy started to stare me ever since I went in front of them. I didn't mind since they were just machines, maybe it's the first time they were seeing ordinary people that's why, he might be curious, even though the other blue-haired boy was totally focused on Miku.

I began to take orders. First I went to the table where Miku Hatsune and that blue-haired guy sat.

"Excuse me, mam. What would you like to order?"

Miku turned her attention towards me and smiled, "Please drop the 'mam'. Call me Miku. And I would like to order leek soup."

I just smiled and took her order, before turning to the blue-haired guy. He ordered a mint chocolate ice cream. Then I was shocked with something. From their conversation, I realized that they were a couple.

 _How come androids have such kind of feelings?_ I wondered briefly.

Then I went to the next table, where the only human guest was, along with two pretty android girls. He smiled when I approached him.

"You seem to be a middle school student. What made you work here?"

"It's for livelihood, sir." I shortly answered. "So, what would you like to order?"

"I would like to have a set meal for dinner from your menu."

"Alright. And what would you like to have, mam?" I turned to the two women.

"I would like to have a tuna steak." Said the pink-haired beauty.

"Just a beer." Came from the brunette beauty.

Finally I approached the two blondes. When I went there, they were arguing with each other. To me, their arguing seemed like sibling fights. I waited for them to notice me. It didn't take long. The boy was the first one to stop the quarrel before gazing me. Then the girl also turned to me. I saw two pair of aqua blue eyes. Well, there were total four vocaloids with blue eyes, but I found this pair most bewitching, specially the shota boy's one because of his intent look on me...and I must say, his face carried a great combination of cuteness and seduction. I forcefully brought the fact in my mind that none of these are humans, yet it was being difficult for me to control my blush.

"Sir, mam, what would you like to have?" I asked smiling.

"Do have anything made from orange and banana?" The girl asked.

"Yes, we have sundae, sorbet, waffle and trifle."

"Okay, two trifles then. One orange and one banana,"

"But I want sundae." interrupted the male blonde.

"Fine!" groaned the girl. "Banana sundae then."

"Alright, one orange trifle and one banana sundae." I turned my heels.

"Hey," I looked back to see the boy calling me. "What's your name?"

"Um, Takahane." I shortly replied.

"That's not supposed to be your first name."

 _Why is he being interested in me?_

"Ugh, Len! Why're you flirting with this waitress, you pervert?!" The blonde girl yelled.

"Chill Rin! I just wanna know her name..."

"She already told you, didn't she?!"

"But..." Blah blah blah... Now I sighed, thinking that they might got some error in the coding of their mechanical brains. I turned back to my business ignoring them.

As expected, the tips was huge...along with the extra payment, the amount was almost double of my salary! I was extremely happy...though I was planning to half it. I also wondered how luxurious their lifestyle would be...since they spent this much just for a dinner. Before the vocaloids and their master left, we offered each of them a flower bouquet. I was handing over the bouquets. That blonde shorty boy was the last one to receive bouquet, and when he came in front of me, I tried to act pro by putting a wide fake smile.

"Thank you for coming, sir. Please, visit again."

In reply, he let out a narrow smile, "It's Len. Thank you for your hospitality...Arisa."

My smile dropped and my eyes narrowed to my coworker butler, who probably told him my nickname. I turned back to the blonde again, when he spoke,

"...And of course, we'll meet again."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review, follow and favorite the story if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It's been long. Hope you all are doing well. Here goes the new chapter.

* * *

 **~Past~**

It was pretty late when I stood before the condominium made by red bricks. Yet, since I told that I would visit, so she should wait for me. I made my way to the second floor and found the apartment number that my blonde coworker told me. I pressed the calling bell. The door slowly opened, and a woman with light grey hair showed up.

"...Yes?" She was probably in middle of sleeping as she was rubbing her red eyes. But I smelt something strong, which seemed to be something like alcohol. I knew the scent because we had a bar section at our restaurant, where I was not allowed to serve.

"Um, I'm so sorry for disturbing at this time. I am Arisa Takahane, I work with Akita at Shenjin Cafe."

The woman seemed trying to catch herself up. "Uh...yeah... Neru mentioned the name Arisa..."

"Is Akita awake? Actually, my duty just ended and it's very urgent matter so I had to come this late. But if she's asleep, I can take care of the business with you, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." She said, "We are all awake, I was just dozing off a bit because of all the booze..."

 _So, she was indeed drunk._

We entered the living room and she gestured me to sit. "Um, are you Akita's elder sister?"

"Huh? Me...? No." She took a bottle of beer. "We live together with our siblings...after getting thrown out. My name is Haku Yowne."

"Eh?"

That's when I realized that Neru never mentioned about her family. I assumed that, Neru and Haku came from any orphanage or any foster parents where they had not been well-treated.

Then I saw another grey-haired girl like Haku, but younger than her, along with a blonde haired boy. They questioningly stared me.

"This is Haru Akine, my cousin." Haku said pointing the shorter girl, "And he's Neru's younger brother, Nero."

"Hello," I waved at them, which they greeted back. "I'm Arisa Takahane."

"Haru, tell Neru that her friend has come."

"Ehh?! Neru has friends?!" The smaller grey-haired girl went surprised.

"Yes, what does she look like then?" Haku said.

Haru went in and after a minute I saw Neru.

"I didn't think you would come." She said monotonously with her phone in hand.

"Our duty just ended, you see."

"Thought so." She sat down, before telling the others, "Can you guys please leave us alone?"

"Umm...Miss Yowne can stay."

The younger ones left, Neru and Haku now paid full attention to me. "What is it? Has something happened? You look serious."

"First of all I should finish this business." I said before pulling out a small packet. "Here is your share of the special payment today."

As expected, both of the girls went shocked, I just stared them for a while...because there were more shocks waiting for them.

"What's the meaning of this, Arisa?!"

"It's exactly what it means." I calmly said, "You were the waitress for today, so you were supposed to get this."

"Yes, but I ditched, didn't I?! And it's your income...you earned this!"

"So what, I earned it for you. And you need this...for your family."

Then Neru yelled, "You're not sympathizing me, are you?!"

"No, I am not. I did not know anything about you. I just assumed. Because, my life is similar to you."

Neru looked down, and Haku smiled. "See Neru? there are still good people around." Then she turned to me, "I'm ashamed to take the money that you earned, but you're right. we really need this."

"It's no problem. I'm doing this for a friend. But Yowne-san, sorry if I'm being rude, but why don't you work?" I directly said, "I mean, you're older, and look more capable for working."

There was a deadly silence for a while, before Neru said coldly, "Look Arisa, I'm sorry but it's our personal issue. I thank you for your concern but-..."

"It's okay to tell her, Neru. She's worried for us." Haku said, "Actually, we used to work somewhere, but we were not used to be treated well, and eventually we were no longer needed. After that, I lost my will to work anymore, and drink to forget all the pain. I'm really ashamed for bringing this on Neru but...I can't help."

"It's understandable." I commented shortly. "Anyways Neru, I would like to ask you another thing which I wanted to know for long. Because, I noticed something from the beginning."

"What is it?"

"What's your issue with those robots?"

"Robots?"

"The ones that can sing..." I specified, "Who're known as vocaloids. Did you happen to be related to them by any chance?"

I saw Neru's eyes widened in shock, so did Haku's. "Wha-what do you mean?!"

"I noticed you used be sad whenever there was any matter regarding the vocaloids. And today your excuse for ditching duty when the restaurant got booked by the vocaloids, just confirmed it."

Instead of Neru, Haku replied, "It was them, who we used to work for."

That was unexpected, but it made sense. "Well, Mr. Hiyama didn't look like he would be this cruel to anyone."

"No, it wasn't him." Haku said while drinking, so she seemed to be loosened up, "We weren't created by him. So, we used to be treated differently."

 _What was that I heard just now?_

"Excuse me?"

"Um, what Haku means is that..." Neru grimaced at the grey haired woman before speaking up, "...we didn't work under him. It's the company Krypton. They treated us like shits."

I was silent for a moment before I felt bad, "I'm sorry for intervening. But let me tell you something." I grabbed both Haku and Neru's hands in my both hands. "To me, you two really are good persons. If you ask me, it's that vocaloid company's loss that they couldn't treated well two good employees. So, I suggest you not to remain lifeless because of them. I'm now struggling in my life to make my family solvent, but I hope and believe in my heart that someday, my hard times will end. And I want you do the same."

I finally saw smiles on their faces. "I'm glad that you became my friend, Arisa." Neru gratefully said.

* * *

I worked as a waitress but it did not mean that I was not serious in my studies. Actually, I pretty much liked researching. My favorite subjects were mathematics and science, specifically computer science. So, I took a keen interest in programming and robotics. When I was not working in cafe, I mostly used to study in this field, so I was okay to be left alone. And that resulted me being pretty expert in robotics, later I became interested in Artificial Intelligence. And while researching, the thoughts of vocaloids came in my mind for some reason. They might be created for entertainment purpose, but they possess an exquisite technical birth history. Miku and that blue-haired vocaloid, whose name later I knew was Kaito Shion, were in relationship. So, vocaloids have feelings like human, and they can eat. So, they were robots that possess pretty high graded AI and bodies made of super class machines, so they would be an excellent platform for me to research. But there was no way for me to study them directly, yet I made a smart move by collecting a good amount of books and articles on creations of androids and vocaloids.

While researching, I discovered that there were a few lacks which made the difference between humans and vocaloids pretty obvious. I, particularly went interested in this area.

Once there was a notice of an inter-school championship on AI with good prize money for the champion. So, I practically jumped to register my name. The competition was about different unique idea on AI and the contestants were supposed to submit project proposals. We were given three weeks for the competition after the notice got on the board. I already was researching on a particular topic so, finding idea was no problem. It was about making an android fully living like a human. I pointed out some logic and mechanisms which could improve the current feeling ability of a machine. But my trump card was something else that was in my mind since I got interested in AI...It was an imaginary device, which would work as the heart of an android. By researching on vocaloids and other androids, I already knew that their neuron cells are in their heads, and their mechanical brains held the power of thinking and feeling. Also, since they are made of metals so, they are immortal unless they are destroyed or there is any malfunction. The imaginary device that I had in my mind, would help the machine think and make their own choice. Also, it would control the entire system of the robot for a limited time period, and when the time would exceed, the entire system would collapse and the robot would automatically shut down forever... just like a heart of a human does. I decided to submit this idea as a proposal on the competition, I did not care whether it would get me something or not. It's just, my mind wanted to do. I managed to design the project proposal within due date without asking anyone. Because, it's something that I wanted to keep myself. We were asked to name our project, so I thought over to find something that would fit it. My idea was about giving an android a human's life. So, I named the project combining the words human and android... 'Project Humandroid'.

Finally, the day of the competition came and we contestants demonstrated our project proposals to the guests and the judges. Among the judges, there was a guest judge specially for the competition. He was associated with a vocaloid company named InCom. His name was Toshiro Yamada. When the other contestants were showing their work, he always had a smile plastered on his face. But, when I presented my proposal...I noticed his smile flew away somewhere and had a serious look. I thought, my idea seemed totally ridiculous to him and I failed in the contest. So, without caring about the result, I came back to the contestants room to pack my project instruments. There was a small monitor in the room where the prize giving ceremony of the AI competition were being showed. But...I could not believe my ears when I heard,

"The best project proposal of the contest is... _Humandroid_."

That was the beginning...of the changes in my life.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. If you like this, don't forget to follow, favorite and review the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** New chapter done, it's a big one! Hope you enjoy! For some reason, I let the past and present scenario go together. But, if you have any problem to catch up, just let me know through reviews.

* * *

 **$~Present~$**

 _(Present scenario starts from the middle of second chapter when Master and Len were home alone)_

I was startled while remembering past, to hear the ringtone of my phone. It was an unknown number. I picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Master Arisa?"

The girl's voice sounded familiar. "Who's this?"

"It's...Gumi."

"Gu-gumi?!"

I was appalled. Gumi Megpoid, the current rival of Miku Hatsune, is from Internet Com or InCom, the rival company of our Krypton, my former employer. When I joined InCom, there were only Gumi, Gakupo Kamui and Teto Kasane in Toshiro Yamada's team. Later, we developed Mikuo Hatsune, IA, Yuzuki Yukari, Aoki Lapis by ourselves and imported SeeU's vocal software from South Korea. InCom has now many more vocaloids but I worked with only the said ones. Rather than Toshiro, his vocaloids had close relationships with me because he was always busy taking care of the business. Yet, since I switched to Krypton, so I always thought they hated me. That's why, I never dared to talk to them after InCom took them back.

There was a silence, before Gumi spoke, "Master, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I-... Um, I..." I took a breath, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that." I finally said, "You all know how much I care for you. But, there was a situation-..."

"We know that, master. That's why, we're no more angry." A male voice spoke.

"Is that you...Gakupo?" Did Gumi turn the speaker on while calling me?

"Yes master. And all of us are here...me, Gumi, IA, SeeU, Yuzuki, Teto and Aoki... everyone."

"Ehh?!"

"Master..." I recognized IA. "We're so sorry...we misunderstood you."

"Master, we all were upset when you left us for those dumb vocaloids." SeeU always disliked the Krypton vocaloids. "But later we realized that you were always there for us when Master Toshiro was not there. You worked and spent all money on us till InCom took us again."

Then I heard Teto's voice, "And we saw your face, when you made the deal with Krypton. So, then we understood that was not your own will, even if it was, there might be a situation that made you do that."

"But we knew that you wouldn't tell that us, if we asked you." Yuzuki said, "So, we got determined to find the reason by ourselves. Gakupo and Gumi were keeping tabs on you for a while."

Shit! This was bad. "Wha-what do you know?!" I impatiently asked.

"If it wasn't for you..." Gumi said, "...then Miku and her friends wouldn't be able to continue singing. If you hadn't taken them under your wing, they would have ended up at garbage by now."

 _Damn!_

"We have also noticed you all in the tv and other programs." Aoki finally spoke up, "I don't think, you're close with them as much as you were with us."

"Well we were rivals, remember?" I snapped, "And they still could not forget the sorrow of losing Mr. Hiyama. So..."

"That's not the only reason, master." Suddenly, Gakupo became stern, "I guess, Mr. Kyoteru's vocaloids still have no idea that if you hadn't become their master, they would have been backstabbed by Krypton."

"Please...guys! Stop it." I pleaded. "They must not know about this! Krypton is taking care of my family. I always keep in my mind that these vocaloids belong to Mr. Hiyama. So, the hostility from them doesn't bother me at all."

"But...are you really okay with this, Master?!" SeeU yelled, "You're being with the vocaloids that don't love you like we do!"

"It's not their fault, SeeU." I replied to the Korean vocaloid, "Don't worry, I'm habituated in this situation because I don't spend much time with them. And now I'm relieved and happy to hear that you guys don't hate me anymore. I would really love to spend some time with my vocaloids who I raised up, but you see, it's against the rules because of Krypton and InCom's enmity."

Suddenly my eyes fell on one of the monitors of CCTV cameras. All the monitors of the CCTV cameras in entire house were in my lab room. In one monitor, I saw Len...standing right outside of the door of my office!

 _Crap! He just did not hear...!_

I then realized that I did not mention about the issue from my mouth so Len was not supposed to know what I was talking about. I did not rush though or the blonde would understand that I caught him eavesdropping. So, I calmly said on the phone, "Guys...as much as I'm loving to talk with you all... I think we should hang up for now. Who knows if Krypton or InCom is watching us or not. I'll try to talk you soon again."

"You're right, Master." They all seemed to agree. I saw Len going away in the monitor.

"And Teto..."

"Yes Master?"

"I thought to let you know for a long time, but since I was hesitating to contact you so I couldn't inform earlier."

"What's it, Master?"

"I..." I paused for a second, "I've rebuilt...Mikuo."

There was a silence, before, "WHAT?! You...really, master?!" I felt her voice shaky.

"Yes, I've secretly reconstructed him. His body and AI are complete. Just one final touch is remaining." I added on, "And he won't be for singing purpose. Because, both InCom and Krypton might make a fuss if they know that I recreated Mikuo."

"The only thing matters that Mikuo will come back to me!" Now she was sobbing in happiness. "Tha-thank you very much, master!"

"You don't need to thank me." I tried to hide my own emotion, "I took away your love, right? So, I had to return it."

After hanging up, I debated myself whether I should check on Len or not. I got a text from Meiko that the recording had been finished and they were heading direct to the summer festival. So, she asked me and Len to get there.

I had other plans so I decided to ask the blonde android to go by himself. I found him at the hallway ready to leave. Well, it's not like I never saw him out of his regular basic clothes, but I unwillingly felt my cheeks burn by the sight of him. He was looking pretty good in olive green jacket and dark jeans. Finally, I remembered that...I just had been kissed by him. My first kiss was taken by this android!

I stared him, but he was not even looking at me. And that was bugging me somehow. So, I deadpanned.

"You don't have to wait for me. I ain't going."

Len still said nothing. He just walked to the door and left. I never knew why, I always got annoyed whenever this blonde android used to show attitude to me, while I never cared about others. Anyways, I started to get ready myself...to go there where I intended to go without letting anyone know.

About twenty minutes later, I started to walk for my old home, where I used to live while I was waitress. That was now my territory...to work on things no one knew. I transformed it into a lab room. I unlocked the door by pass-code and entered. There were a couple of computers with many electronics and other components. But I straight went to the sacred room...in where my actual business lied.

I entered the second room. There were several chest boxes in the room. No, I am not a serial killer because there were not dead bodies inside the chests, but two androids. The rest of the chests were empty for my future androids.

I opened the first box, there lied a teal-haired male android. When my former vocaloids called me earlier, one vocaloid was not with them. It was Mikuo Hatsune. Because...he's lying right here, waiting to wake up.

Mikuo Hatsune was one of the vocaloids who I developed after I joined InCom. As you can guess from the name, he is derived from Miku Hatsune, the diva from InCom's rival. Mikuo was created by Toshiro using Miku's control system. How did this happen? I will tell soon about that. But whatever happened...that ended to me destroying Mikuo, causing my other vocaloid Teto to be heartbroken since she was in love with him. So, later I collected Mikuo's remaining body parts to revive him in order to make things right again which had been ruined by me.

Since, Mikuo's former control unit was returned to its original owner Miku, so I had to design a new control system for him. That means, the data of his memory are all gone. He might only treat me as master, but that would not bring him back the beautiful memories with all of us, that would not make him to take Teto in his arms right away as the redhead android was expecting. And I am the responsible for all of this.

So, Teto might get upset on me again, but I had to try at least. I began to think how to get Mikuo in front of Teto without disappointing her. Then suddenly, I got an idea. I managed to collect some pictures where Mikuo and Teto were together. I processed those images into data and transferred them to Mikuo's control unit. I was not sure whether it would work or not, but I was hoping that at least Mikuo would know Teto as a familiar.

After the image processing, I rechecked everything by remotely running the control system of the android. Then finally, I completed the procedure of restoring Mikuo Hatsune, in which I was working for more than six months. I put him to charge and transferred data for rest of the day before I would finally reboot him.

Then I opened the lid of another box, inside of which, a second android was lying. This android was female. She was special to me...I treasured her after I left my profession as waitress. I lightly stroked her long blonde hair and touched her hand with ultimate care.

 _You were, you are and you will always be my best friend._

 _You are no more a boukaloid, nor any derivative, but a vocaloid... first original vocaloid created by only me._

 _Your voice is not anymore high or low pitch version of any other vocaloid. You have got your own voice now._

 _You are the first specimen of my project 'Humandroid'. Unlike any other vocaloid, you have the 'Copotron'- the heart of an android, the device that can make an android live and feel like a complete human._

 _You know how special you are. I am glad that we met each other._

 _You used to be treated like shit for being a boukaloid. Now, I shall turn the tables around for you._

 _You will have your revenge on those who made you suffer...and your master and friend will always be there for you._

Next few hours, I spent by designing some future android models, identifying the possible lackings of Copotron and working on some technical issues. Finally, my alarm rang and I went to check that the power supply was full and all necessary information were loaded now. So, I unplugged all the external cords that were binding him into remote control. Finally, I ran the program...and the processing of reboot started.

About twenty minutes later, I heard movements in the box. I cautiously looked inside to see the teal-haired male starting to wake up. I jumped in joy. I destroyed Mikuo Hatsune, now I brought him back to life. So, the guilty feeling that resided in me for months, finally was getting healed.

Mikuo sat up in a while, and opened his teal eyes. I tried not to look, since he was naked. But I kept clothes for him earlier.

"Welcome back, Mikuo!" I cheerfully said. "I don't know if you remember anything or not. But it doesn't matter now. I'm glad that you're okay." He replied nothing just stared me. So I said, "I've recreated you so technically I'm your new master. Anyways, here're your clothes. Please, put on and get ready. I'll take you home."

I waited a while at the living room. Then finally Mikuo showed up fully dressed. I smiled at him but he was still emotionless. I shrugged it off as I thought it might take some time for him to cope up with me and others. "Let's go." I signaled him to follow me, before I heard.

"You're not my master." I heard a deadly tone.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Mikuo's angry face. But I froze in my track when he said,

"How could you be my master...when you're the one who destroyed me?!"

 _What the...?! How did he...?!_

Wait...I remember something. Unlike Kyoteru's vocaloids, Toshiro and me added a pair of micro camcorders in each of our vocaloid's eyes, by which the android could record one video of anything they wished. It was done to avoid mistakes during their performances. I destroyed Mikuo but it did not mean that I crushed him into pieces. I just ripped his cords and took out his (Or Miku's) control unit, causing his all memory and data get deleted and his entire system shut down. Since, I just replaced him a new control unit...could it be that recorder in his eyes took a last video of me deactivating him and after events and saved it? Well, it seemed likely. And Mikuo must had seen the video after I rebooted him.

"Look Mikuo," I stuttered, "I know I-...Ugh!" I could not say anything further, as I was shoved against the wall out of nowhere and my throat was grasped strongly. I felt a great pain on my back.

"You will destroy me again when I'm no longer needed...then recreate again. Do you think me as some kind of toy?!"

"Mikuo please! I-I'll never do that again! Tha-that's why I created a new control-...gah!"

"That's no excuse!" His grip got harder, "You destroyed me only for Miku...you cared for that Krypton's vocaloids more than us! Because of you, Master Toshiro went jail and we lost to Krypton on that day!"

"Be-because what he did was wrong, Mikuo!" I tried to speak, "It was Miku's device, not yours! I'm sorry that you had to have it but-..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Mikuo growled, "And you know what, if you're here, me and my friends will only suffer. So..." My eyes widened to hear him, "You. Don't. Need. To. Live...Arisa Takahane."

Mikuo kept strangling me by his metallic grip, so that was it. I knew there were many wrongdoings I had committed, but at least I did not want to die like this...in the hand of my vocaloid, who I rebooted just a while ago. My eyes were teared up and sense went numb, as my life was slipping out. That moment suddenly, I heard loud banging on the front door but that did not stop Mikuo. I figured, the teal-haired android just needed to finish me off and he would not care what would happen afterwards, so I did not ask for help and braced myself for death. But before my sense or life fully disappeared, I saw the front door getting knocked down, and someone entered before pushing Mikuo off from me. But my body was already affected by strangulation, so after a few seconds, I lost my sense. My vision was blurry so I could not clearly see the person who barged in to save me.

I was on the verge of being killed by an android, or precisely...by a vocaloid. If I had known that my life would turn up like this...then maybe I would never have participated in that AI competition.

* * *

 **$~Past~$**

 _(Past scenario starts from the end of previous chapter)_

"The best project proposal of the contest is... _Humandroid_."

 _Wait...what?_

"The proposer of the 'Project Humandroid...Arisa Takahane, you're requested to come up to the stage and receive the award from our special guest, Toshiro Yamada."

Of course, I was surprised. But then I remembered that the special judge had a serious look on his face to see my proposal.

"So, he was indeed serious on me...wow then." I chuckled myself.

After the prize giving ceremony, when I was finally about to leave, an agent came to me. He informed that Mr. Yamada wanted to talk to me about my project.

"Hello sir, did you want to speak to me?" I politely asked after meeting him.

"Yes, my child." He smiled, "Your idea is very impressive, very similar to my own future plan.

 _Oh really?_ I thought as I replied, "I'm glad to know that."

"First, let me tell you about myself. I'm an android specialist and a master of vocaloids from Internet Company Pvt Ltd, or shortly InCom. You heard about vocaloids, right?"

"Yes, I heard and saw some. Few days ago, they visited to our restaurant."

"Your restaurant?"

"No, actually..." I hesitated before saying, "I have a part-time job as a waitress because my family's financial condition is not good. On that night, a few vocaloids celebrated their success on something."

Hearing that, Toshiro went gloomy, "Kiyoteru and his team...from Krypton?"

I nodded affirmatively. He was silent, before finally speaking, "Arisa, you're very young so I don't think it's the right moment to talk about benefits or something. But, the truth is that, I can see a very bright potential in you. So, let me ask you first, did you think about the idea of Humandroid only for this competition?"

"Of course not, sir." I confidently replied, "I was researching on this topic much before the notice of this contest got on the board. I'm looking forward to implementing it when I'll have enough money."

"Then..." Now Toshiro had a smile on his face, "...what if you get the chance to implement your project as well as, more research on androids right now without worrying about money?"

"Eh?" I did not understand right away.

"Like I said, you're very talented, and I don't want your talent to get wasted. Since, I create androids for InCom, so working with us will be a great platform for you. Not to mention, companies like InCom have huge money because of vocaloid business. So, once you're with us, you won't have to think about financial support for your family."

I was listening him carefully. Of course my ears twitched to hear his all points. I also realized that Toshiro Yamada had made this offer only to me because he could use me. But, there was nothing negative here, what's wrong to offer something that brings benefits to both? So, I had nothing to refuse. Yet I said,

"That is very nice of you, sir. But, can I take a few days to discuss the matter with my family? They're don't live in the city and they don't know anything about this."

"Take your time, dear. I'm looking forward to recruiting you in the team of InCom." He smiled before getting up to leave. I also bowed him. But he said one last thing before leaving,

"One suggestion, Arisa. Don't let anyone else know about this before you join us. And..." He paused a bit, "...if Kiyoteru or his vocaloids visit your restaurant again...don't let them to get you."

"Noted, sir." I remembered what Neru and Haku told about their past experience, "If I work for any vocaloid company, no matter what...it will never be Krypton."

* * *

And what happened next day?

The school was great next morning. Everyone praised me for winning the AI competition. Of course, I never made a sound about my private talk with Toshiro. But the problem occurred at the cafe. I did not need to brag about my award on my coworkers...other than Neru. Yes, since she was associated with vocaloids, or exactly with Krypton, so I felt that I should let her know. Unfortunately, she was on leave on that day.

No, that was not the problem I just referred. On that duty, I decided to help in cooking instead of serving customers. So, I was in kitchen the whole afternoon. But suddenly, one of my coworker waitress came up.

"Takahane, you need to serve a customer urgently...right now!"

"Eh?! But you can see that I'm making a dish, can't you?" I was surprised.

"I'm calling for a chef to take care of that."

"Tch! Why me?!"

"Because he directly said your name. I heard him talk to the manager...saying that he wants you to serve him whenever he visits our cafe. He's ready to pay double."

"What the hell?!" I was annoyed, "Some rich freak shows up out of nowhere to flirt with me, and you all are fucking pushing me to bow down! No one can make me to do anything against my will!" I growled as I rushed out of the kitchen to complain the manager. The manager counter was in front of the dining hall.

"What's going on, sir? I was in the middle of cooking, why have I been called so suddenly?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

In reply, the manager just meekly pointed something behind me. And when I turned around...I just could not believe what I saw.

The person who wanted me as his personal waitress...well, was not exactly a person...but a teenager blonde android, on top of that...a vocaloid from Krypton...from who, Toshiro Yamada told me to stay away!

Len Fucking Kagamine...as my customer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dear readers, let's guess. Who could be the unknown vocaloid in the coffin and who could be the one that saved Master from Mikuo? Let me know through reviews. And please, don't forget to follow and favorite the story.


End file.
